deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 5
Hey guys I just wanted to shed some logical light on why I think this post should in fact remain. It's rather simple really, but the fact is in this day and age you never know when a game will be a one-off or a franchise will end or even throw something out after 10 or 20 years. The fact that there is SOMETHING out there gives all of us fans hope for another game. It truly makes it seem more "real" to all the avid fans, and by doing so evokes what is in some cases considered to be the only human emotion that can rival that of love... hope. I believe it is in fact a splendid idea to leave this post alive and well not just for the sake of the fans, but also from a marketing perspective. Having a post such as this would allow an easier transition to the market as many of the marvelous fans would now be "expecting" a wondrous return to the silly but serious gore-fest that any true zombies fan will (hopefully) be proud to add to their repertoire of signature zombies experiences. Having said this if this is in all reality not a case of "no smoke without fire" then please by all means formally renounce this post and take it down. There is a fine line between being allowed to hope for a reason and being crushed (such as Monty Oum and Dead Fantasy) after being led on for God knows how long. Thank you for your time and considerations. I, along with many others, can't wait to hear something truly marvelous and equally concrete. 09:56, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Before Deleting I want to explain everything, As this page is a speculation I found it appropriate to add this information because you say not to add anything until the game is announced, but we do not even know if it will have 5, Capcom can give up its franchise just as Ubisoft gave up on Prince of Persia. as this page is still speculation I thought it was cool to leave all the speculation together for people who did not see them being kept informed.(Erron White (talk) 02:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC)) I think that it should stay due to the fuck of a dawg gone bitch pussy is nice and clean aight 13:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Yung Joc BOY NIGGA 13:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) : Why you would believe "details leaked on 4Chan" I have no idea. +1 for deletion. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 16:56, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeaaaaah, this page is a mess. Let's just delete it for now. IF and when POSSIBLY down the road there's CONFIRMED news of DR5, we can add it then. But based upon content still being released a year after DR4 coming out and how poorly it's been received overall, I think we'll be waiting a while for another game. --Nixerix (talk) 17:44, January 19, 2018 (UTC) I don't want it to be cancelled, I'm a huge Dead Rising fan, and I'm wishing for more Dead Rising games and even a crossover game of Dead Rising and some other zombie games like Resident Evil and stuff. I even wish to see a Dead Rising game with all Main Heroes work together as a team. I even thought of a Dead Rising game idea myself for the future too. Codytlane (talk) 19:39, September 14, 2019 (UTC)